


Apparent Lies

by Celeste_030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: “我怀孕了。”美国说，希望在万圣节能把英国吓到。但当他的谎言让英国比起以前更加开心时，他又该怎么做？办法只有一个：继续说谎。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apparent Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641742) by [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer). 



_“孩子们爱他们的父母，最终他们会去批判父母，而很少会原谅他们。”_

__——奥斯卡·王尔德_ _

__

美国注视着他的笔记本电脑，叹了口气。现在已经是十月三十号的晚上了，而他还没有要在万圣节吓英国一跳的计划。没错，他可以再次寻求日本的帮忙，但即便他赢了，英国也只是会在接下来的一年里挖苦说，实际上是 _ _日本__ 把他吓到了，而不是美国他自己。面对这几乎不可能的任务，美国转而向平时总是在像是要通宵熬夜、或者完成给上司的文件的绝望时刻给予他帮助的东西求助。

互联网。

它可以说是他和另一个阿尔发明的，所以他知道互联网永不言弃、不会让他失望、也绝对不会把他抛下。听着里克阿斯特里的音乐，美国感觉一股自信汹涌而来，他开始搜索要怎么吓他的男朋友的好贴士。不幸的是，他最初搜到的结果说假扮成一只幽灵是个好办法。美国躲到毯子底下颤抖，他就是忍不住，幽灵很可怕的啊！他太爱他的男朋友了，所以他不能去假扮一只幽……幽……幽灵。下决心今年要打败英国，他咬了咬嘴唇，抓紧了泰迪熊，然后再次尝试。

“没有什么比发现女朋友怀孕更能吓到一个男人了。”一个网站出现在‘10件能吓到男人的事’的列表底下。

美国笑了。胜利就在眼前。

然后风吹树叶发出的沙沙声响让他惊声尖叫起来。因为他觉得幽灵对英国来说太恐怖了，所以它来找他报仇啦！它要来杀他而且，甚至更糟糕，把他的糖果全部偷走！

美国接下来在床上抖了好几个小时，大声地放着《捉鬼敢死队》的主题曲，想要把幽灵吓跑。他 _ _想要__ 给英国打电话，但根据他以往残酷地经历，一个在半夜醒来的暴躁英国人比任何幽灵都要可怕。终于，时钟走到凌晨两点，他松了一口气，然后打电话给他最爱的捉鬼敢死队员。

“英国！我家外面有一只幽灵，”美国对着电话呢喃道，“而且我不觉得它是善类。”

他听见电话另一端的一声宠溺的叹息：“你也早上好啊，亲爱的。关于在我不在的时候看恐怖电影，我是怎么跟你说的？”

“我知道。但是……你能一直说话吗？听到你的声音我感觉好多了。”

“好吧……”

英国利落的话语和轻柔地语调充斥着他的双耳，美国慢慢地放松了下来。幽灵的想法在他的脑海里消失了，然后他回去计划该怎么去吓他的男朋友。去年，日本跟他提议，趁着英国毫无防备、提前进攻才是明智的。美国决定，他能做到的最早时间是十月三十一号凌晨两点，而不是在半夜偷偷抵达英国的家（不过他暗地里记下来要在明年试一试这个计策）。

“……然后普鲁士为恶作剧之夜做了些计划，他总是这样。你在听我说话吗，美国？”

“我在听。”美国顿了顿，决定实行‘孩子他爹计划’，“嗯，我有非常重要的事情要告诉你，你现在正坐着吗？”

英国笑了笑：“没必要这么夸张，我向你保证，我能承受的住那些关于麦当劳广告宣传的最新消息。”

“我不是为了那个才打电话的！天啊，听着，这很重要。Tony在你上次到来之前在捣腾什么生育技术，它刚跟我说明了一些作用，接着我们做了一些测试仔细检查，然后……”

“我们能讲一些你那位粗俗朋友以外的事吗？”

“甜心……”美国说道，为了戏剧性效果而顿一顿，“我怀孕了。”

美国能听见对面英国手机落地发出的巨大声响。他暗自发笑，为没有得到帮助就吓到他的男朋友而感到自豪。但就在他准备要宣布胜利的时候，英国高兴地大喊道：“亲爱的，这是个天大的好消息！我一直都想要……我是说，这一直都是我的梦想……噢，见鬼，我要亲自来见见你。你想要我今天过来吗？”

美国差点就把自己的电话给摔了。“呃，好啊，听上去不错。”一阵恐慌之后，他意识到自己得开口说点 _ _什么，__ 然后回道。

“好极了！你在特区的那个家里吗？”

“是啊。”操—操—操。他得开口解释，让英国知道自己全部理解错了，但英国听上去是那么的高兴，他不知道要怎么讲。

“我会搭上下一班飞机。待会儿见，亲爱的。”英国愉悦地回道。

“再见。”美国哽咽着说道。他听见电话彼端断线的声音，然后一脸震惊地盯着他的手机。他有大约七个小时的时间去想办法解释，这只是一个极其愚蠢的主意。英国会对他生气，接着他也生气，然后今晚就会哭着醉酒度过。

__卧了个大槽。_ _

“我特么到底在 _ _想什么？__ ”美国自言自语道，躺在床上注视天花板。不幸的是，上面的都是他收集的荧光星星，而他并不认为上面有写着解决方法。

烦躁了一个小时之后，他在尝试想出办法的同时睡着了。那个晚上，他梦见了一个有着明亮绿色眼睛和粗眉毛的小孩，那个孩子在一片旷野上大笑着，然后在开始下雨的时候跑远了。美国的胸口发紧，他躺在床上翻来覆去，想要拜托可怕的梦。这是愧疚感吗？还是预示？难倒是他吃的那个略微过期的玉米卷饼？当Lady Gaga的手机铃声在第二天近中午把他叫醒时他几乎心生感激，直到他看见那是英国在机场给他打的电话。

“英国，你到了！”美国用能被当成激动的恐慌语气说道。

“噢，亲爱的，能见到你真是太好了，”英国一反常态地带着情绪说道，“我等不及要告诉所有人这个消息！”

“等等！有件事我要告诉你。”

“很抱歉，亲爱的，我要挂电话了，我们要下车了。待会儿见！”

电话断线了。

“……我并没有真的怀孕。”美国对着电话说道。

出于内疚，他慢慢穿上牛仔裤，坐上他的小货车。现在还是万圣节，所以恐慌可以持续一整天……对吧？尽管显然这并没有吓到英国。他可以只是假装这是一个提前了六个月的愚人节玩笑，或者别的。明天他会想到办法去跟英国解释的，而且最重要的是，他会想到一个让英国仍然会爱他并且不会超级生气的解释方式。

带着这些想法，美国开车来到机场的接客区，很快就看到那一头他最喜欢的乱糟糟的沙金色头发。

“这边！”英国朝美国招手，双眼放光。他坐上乘客座，弯过身去亲吻美国：“噢，亲爱的，我想死你了。”

“我也是，宝贝。”美国吸了口气，倾身去亲吻，把手伸进英国的背心毛衣里。这样的感觉是那么的好：英国在他的怀里，英国的手臂环着他的脖子，还有英国的脖子上满是亲吻和啃咬的痕迹。他们像是好色的年轻人那样在前座亲热，直到窗户上开始起雾，其中一个停车场警卫员来敲了敲车门，提醒他们接客区只能停十分钟。美国想过就算会获得一张罚单也要继续吻下去，但英国已经退回座位上并扣上了安全带，示意美国，现在是开车回家的时候了。

“简直不敢相信这是真的，”英国说，他的眼里是温暖的喜悦，“我们需要准备一个特别的卧室。噢，有太多事情要做了！”

“是啊……”美国点头，一直看着前方的道路，因为他不太确定自己能够当这英国的面撒谎。英国在回程路上问了一堆问题，而美国‘解释’说是Tony留下了某种外星的男性怀孕仪器在他的电子游戏旁边，自己在英国上次来访时不小心启动了。

“Tony回来的时候看见仪器启动着，然后它做了几个测试，接下来的事你都知道了。”美国一边停好车，一边解释完。他瞥向英国，然后决定，一个人不会真的因为喜悦而死掉是件好事。英国看上去跟在同一天中了彩票、治好癌症、并且收到一封霍格沃兹的录取通知书似的。美国的胃部发紧，他喜欢看见英国高兴地笑，但这感觉不对劲。他决定在事情变得更糟糕之前，现在就要结束这场闹剧。

他抓紧方向盘，准备坦白：“嘿，英国，你知道我们是怎么一直在万圣节去吓对方的吗？”

“噢，别担心，亲爱的，在你怀孕期间我们会休战。”英国跟他保证，“我不会让任何事情伤害到我们的孩子的，而这包括恐怖电影！”他告诫道。他快速下车，在美国能开口之前就拎包去到了门口。

这比他原本计划的要困难得多。

英国停在门口，冲着美国回笑。“你不过来吗，亲爱的？”他问道，他半闭着的眼睛透露着明显的邀请意味。美国忘记所有的顾虑，他们上楼去到卧室，不断地碰撞这家具和墙壁才来到床上，笨拙地脱光衣服。这是个极其 _ _美妙的__ 早晨，接下来的一整天也同样好顶赞。

他们做了所有美国想要做的事。他们玩了电子游戏、看了他的电影、而且在下午有做了一次棒极了的爱。最重要的事，英国一整天都在微笑着，在放任美国的每一个奇思妙想时都表现得相当笨拙。这很美好，但晚餐时分美国开始意识到这份快乐是空洞的，他怎么能在一切都是虚假的时候享受着英国的喜悦呢？

在看完又一部热门电影之后，他蜷缩在沙发上。英国甚至克制住自己，没有作出平时那些关于电影的‘爆炸比情节更多’的贬损评论。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”英国担心地问道。

“我感觉不舒服。”美国呻吟着说道。

“真可怜，你要我给你带点麦当劳吗？”英国怜悯地问道，手指穿过美国的头发。

“真的？”没有比快餐更能治好他的愧疚感了。在英国笑了的时候他掐了掐自己，确定这不是一个梦。好吧，也许说谎是 _ _有点__ 好处的。

吃了一大顿汉堡之后，他们为晚上最棒的部分做准备：要糖的孩子们。美国有一大堆的糖果、吓人的蜘蛛网覆盖着他的房子，还有他和英国最重要的配对服装。他拎起一件暴露的天使装：“看看我给你准备的，亲爱的。”他自豪地说道。

英国今天第一次拒绝了美国的请求。“绝对不要！”他反抗道，“那丁点儿布料都不够覆盖一个茶杯。”

“啊，来嘛，甜心，你穿上会很好看的！而且我有跟它配对的那套。”美国转过身，显摆他那身带着皮质翅膀和黑色假发的恶魔装。他要的是‘像恶魔一样帅’的效果，而且他觉得这套服装非常成功。当这套服装的性感程度没有打动英国时，他撅起嘴，问道：“你不觉得父母就该相匹配吗？”

“我觉得……”无论什么时候，只要美国提到他们的‘孩子’，英国都会露出那个笨拙的表情，这时候美国就知道他赢了。当然，英国抱怨袍子太短——原话是‘无法同时覆盖我的大腿和屁股’——但这一身就像美国所想象的那样性感，而且他花了 _ _很多__ 时间去想象英国有着毛茸茸的翅膀、穿着短袍的样子。

接下来的几个小时里，他们派出去了成堆的糖果给源源不断的孩子们。邻居的小孩这些年都懂得了，美国派糖是很大方的，所以他的房子一直都有很多要糖果的孩子来按门铃。

“真是一只可爱的蝴蝶！”英国笑着赞美孩子们可爱的服装，“而你是一个很帅气的海盗。”

英国会是一个好父亲，美国意识到自己很羡慕年长的国家跟孩子们互动的方式。他很温和，也很严格，不让孩子们拿太多的糖果；他喜欢讲故事，会用怪兽和女巫的故事去吓几个年长的孩子；他很有耐心，又很和善，让一个很害羞的孩子更多的时间去挑选她喜欢的糖果。看着英国和孩子们一起，美国感到一种不寻常的忧郁。他感到悲伤，为自己没有真的怀孕，为英国永远没有机会溺爱 _ _他们的__ 孩子，英国永远无法为他或她缝制一件可爱的服装、无法牵着孩子的手去要糖果、无法在睡前给他或她念故事。

永远不可能……

除非！美国感觉到一阵突然的兴奋，一个绝妙的主意出现在他脑海里。他有个外星人朋友，他代表着一个有着一大笔研究资金的政府，要说有人能找到方法怀孕的话，那个人就是他！

最棒的部分是，英国可以一直保持笑容，他无需知道美国曾说过谎。

“谢谢你，柯克兰先生。”孩子们齐声说道。

孩子们离开之后，美国捕捉到了英国的视线；他对着他的男朋友双眼放光，那微微一笑满怀深情。“我们要有一个孩子了。”他呢喃道，英国的双眼愈发明亮，然后他牵起美国的手，微笑着、亲切地握紧了。

就在那时，生活是那么的完美。


	2. Chapter 2

_“事实并不像一个人对一个友善、和蔼、文雅的绅士所讲的那样。”_

__——奥斯卡·王尔德（改述）_ _

__

在下决心要把谎言变成现实之后，美国不再为接受英国持续不断的溺爱而感到愧疚。毕竟，他 _ _差不多__ 要怀孕了，他值得一些着重于 _ _爱__ 的温柔体贴。英国在前一晚任他挑选任何他感到最‘舒服’的姿势，美国充分利用了这一机会，而英国对做爱的欲望也无法满足，他们用很多种方式做了很多次，结果后者在早晨的阳光洒进美国爱国者风格的卧室时仍在打鼾。

他笑着想象他们有了一个宝宝之后的生活会是什么样子。当然，英国会缝制很多小小件的衣服，美国会建一座很棒的树屋，在每个周末他们都会出去买冰淇淋甜筒。唯一的潜在危险是英国的厨艺……但他们的孩子的话是会免疫英国料理的，不是吗？而且这又不像是会有人因为烧焦的司康饼而叫来社工。

把那些恶心食物的想法放到一边，美国回到他最喜欢的消遣方式：看英国睡觉。由于他们之间隔着大海，他很少有这样的机会。不久之后，英国的眼睛闪动着睁开，让美国的心也跟着扑腾。“早上好啊，阳光。”

“早上好，你没在期待在床上吃早餐吧？”英国懒洋洋地问道。

“没有！我要你在这里，这样我就可以抱着你了。”

“嗯，”英国依偎得更近，“我觉得我能满足这个要求。”

拥抱变成了亲吻，美国享受着他的爱人甜美的味道以及温柔的抚摸，他呼吸着英国的气息，心满意足地叹了口气。尽管他很享受跟英国在床笫之间的嬉闹，抱着他也让他同样开心。

他们靠得更近，英国把手伸到美国的腹部，抚摸着他的肚子：“运气会持续多长时间？”他问道。

“不知道，”美国承认道，“可能会有一段时间。”他这么说只是为了给自己留些余地，以防他的研究进度缓慢，“也可能会很快，Tony在听到你要过来之后没来得及解释细节就走了。”

“嗯。”英国体贴地揉了揉他的脸颊。他的眼神开始流露出兴奋，当他想到他们的孩子时表情就会浮现出来，“如果你不确定时间，那我们就得开始准备育婴室了，至少这里和伦敦各有一间。”

英国翻身下床，拿起一张纸，激动地记下所有他们需要的婴儿室用品。那看上去会是一张很长的单子，包括各种各样的玩具和可能的安全设备。美国感兴趣地看着，温柔地摇了摇头：“那我就让你搞定这个了，宝贝，我有其他事要做。”

英国人扬起一边眉毛：“今天是周六。”

“是啊，但因为我上周啥都没做，进度有点落后了。”

说完借口之后，美国漫步到厨房，倒了一碗麦片。他和电脑一起扑通一下坐了下来，创造了一个新的文件，把所有可能令到他的假怀孕成真的主意列了出来。他自己就是好莱坞的土地，冒几个想法出来并不是难事。

__怀孕的方法_ _

__外星科技_ _

__领养_ _

__克隆_ _

__绑架（可能违法？）_ _

__时空旅行_ _

__机器人（可爱的，不要杀人的）_ _

__在《魔鬼二世》里做的那些_ _

美国点着头，对自己的成果感到满意。这些主意都很可靠，尽管他已经尝试时空旅行和克隆很多年了，他的运气都不怎么好。领养和绑架看上去要简单一点，除了他会有一个很快就会比他老的孩子这一点，而这就很悲伤了。美国在领养过几只狗之后就得到教训了，这就是为什么他选择跟他的外星人朋友和那只寿命惊人的鲸鱼混在一起。说起这个，他拿起手机，给Tony打了电话。

“现在他X的很早啊。”外星人抱怨道。

“抱歉啦，伙计！跟NASA的家伙们混得咋样？还有，你觉得你能不能给我搞到一些能让我有个孩子的外星小科技？”

“这XX的啥？”

“拜托，帮帮我嘛，”美国哀怨道，“我想吃两个人的饭量。”

“你已经在吃了。”英国走进厨房时戏谑道，他在泡早晨的茶。美国差点就从椅子上弹了起来，他合上电脑，朝英国笑笑，庆幸自己没有在他的男朋友走进来的时候说错话。

“你是说跟那个XX的英国佬？”Tony在线路另一端问道。

“当然啦。”美国翻了个白眼，他等Tony回应等了一会儿，什么都没听见，他瞥向电话，发现通话已经结束了。嗯。

好吧，也许依靠外星科技不是最好的解决办法。

美国已经准备去思考列表的下一项，但他发现自己被拖着去英国为了婴儿用品和装饰的购物之旅。他并不介意，能看见英国在挑到 _ _准确__ 的绿色色调的房间油漆是露出的高兴表情，这都是值得的。美国觉得这颜色很完美，因为这跟英国的眼睛颜色一样。他已经在期待一个有漂亮绿眼睛的小家伙了，而他甚至都没想到要怎么搞到一个孩子！

“噢，你喜欢树呢，还是妖精？”英国在查看墙壁贴画时问道。

“树，”美国回答，“我们在天花板上贴上白云吧！”

他们往购物车里塞了很多柔软的毯子和毛绒玩具，走在过道上时获得了很多来自其他顾客心照不宣的笑容。婴儿床是个比较困难的选择，美国很想要那个火车造型的，但英国说服他买下了用优雅的硬木设计的那个。买完东西之后，英国试着一个人拎完所有东西，但在差点被婴儿床砸到脚之后，他不得不放弃，并让美国帮忙。

“我只是怀孕了，又不是废物。”美国大笑着说道，把婴儿床塞进车里。

接下来的一个星期，他们把其中一间客房装饰起来，直到十全十美。英国负责涂漆和设计墙壁的装饰，美国则负责组装家具。工作的进度很慢，主要是因为他们花了很多时间吃饭、看电影、以及玩床上游戏。

“你有想过宝宝的名字吗？”两个国家在美国的毛绒沙发上蜷缩成一团的时候，英国问道，背景是美国最新那部超级英雄电影的职演表。英国拒绝看恐怖电影，但他没有抱怨那些荒谬的超级英雄。事实上，每当美国朝他的男朋友瞥过去，他都看见英国脸上挂着满足的笑容，这真的很适合他。

“我觉得宝宝应该有个名字。”美国高兴地回道。

英国喷出一声鼻息，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我认为女孩要叫Alice或者Abigail，男孩或者就叫Albert吧，我们可以叫他‘小艾’。”

“‘小艾’听上去不错，但Albert不是你的其中一任国王吗？”美国撅起嘴，“我以为我们都同意不取国王和总统的名字的。”

“严格来说，Albert是一位亲王，不是国王。婚姻不会让一个人成为国王，不过，奇怪的是，可以成为女王。除非你想的是比利时的国王， _ _她__ 有一个Albert国王……”英国随口开始谈论欧洲的皇室，直到他把话题转回宝宝名字之前，美国都没在听，“不管怎么说，我们还是可以取‘Alexander’这个名字。”

“Alex，”美国笑了，“可以啊，我喜欢。”

“那女孩的名字呢？”

美国想起英国之前的提议，皱起了鼻子：“我不知道，Alice太像你了，而Abby又太有我的风格，我觉得应该起一个能很好地连系起我俩的名字，要好听又可爱的。”

“我偏向鲜花的名字。”英国带着可爱的脸红说道。

他男朋友脸上微微泛起的粉红让美国立刻想到一种花朵，这是个很明显的选择。“Rose怎么样？”他提议道。

“Rose Jones-Kirkland，”英国嘟囔着，“我不太确定，我觉得她的名字应该要更长一点。”他专注着皱起眉头，然后说出一种略微不同的花，“Rosemary Jones-Kirkland。”

“漂亮，”美国同意道，“尤其是Jones-Kirkland这部分。”

他搂着英国，两人依偎着，高兴地继续看着那些愚笨的电影。上司打电话过来，他也只是说他在增进国际关系。他的上司是个聪明人——他总是知道这种时候不去多问。

 

* * *

 

 

时间消逝，美国开始担心，他还没找到能让他怀上的办法。为了能在英国的视线之外去做点研究，他某天去了工作，并叫上政府里的顶尖科学家们。不幸的是，科学家们告诉他，克隆技术仍在早期阶段，而克隆一个人类（或者说，他那样的一个国家）则是非常不道德的。

愚蠢的道德，老是毁掉美国的计划！

不再考虑外星科技和克隆技术之后，他把目光转移到机器人上。而他十分清楚要找的人是谁：日本，发明机器人的专家。他有听说过日本的仿真性爱机器人，他只是希望他的朋友能给他造一个更加老少皆宜的。

“美国先生，很高兴能接到你的电话，这跟你的派对有关吗？”

“什么派对？”

“那个……”日本顿了顿，“你的圣诞派对？”

美国大笑：“兄弟！现在定圣诞的计划太早了，我都还没过感恩节呢。”

“噢，懂了……那你打电话来是有其他事情吗？”

“是啊！我想问你关于机器人的事。”

“机器人。”日本回道，他的声音甚至比平常还要平淡。

“是的，你有没有小孩子的机器人？要看上去很像真的那种。”

“我很抱歉，”日本听上去很尴尬，“我的机器人工厂是以成人为定位的。”

“噢，好吧，那谢谢了，机器人先生。”美国叹了口气，把又一个选项从列表中划掉。他没有意识到，要有一个孩子居然这么困难。他开始担心自己永远不能给英国一个他十分想要的孩子了，而且如果几个月过去，美国的外表没有任何变化，那另一个国家肯定要起疑心了。

美国在开车回在特区的家的路上还是感到很沮丧。他考虑过跟英国坦白，是的，他的男友会很愤怒，但他最终还是会原谅他，而且随着日子逐渐推移，他的谎言会越说越多，英国发现他在撒谎的时候就会越生气。他现在最好就是把事实全盘托出，并希望英国会在圣诞节之前原谅他。

美国打开门，还在想着要怎么宣布这个消息，就被吓到了，他的整个房子都被用粉蜡笔画过的气球和横幅装饰着。

“惊喜吧！”一群国家喊道，从众多的植物和家具后面冒了出来。

“呃，伙计们？我的生日还有起码八个半月才到呢。”美国看向周围，困惑地看着在他客厅里的半个地球。

英国笑着、带着歉意地耸了耸肩：“那是因为这是个宝宝派对，亲爱的，不是一个生日派对。我从邀请你的朋友开始，然后……那个国家，啥名字来着……接着我就有点做过头了。”

“嘿，人越多越开心啊，兄弟！”澳大利亚带着大大的笑容插话道，“看，我给娃娃带来了一个考拉公仔，比真货要柔软的多哦。”他肩上那只邪恶的考拉正瞪着他，证明着他的话。

“呃，谢了。”美国回道，看着客厅，他的心也沉了下去。显然他现在不能告诉英国真相，不然他就得承认对着全世界撒谎了。他只是需要找到一个方法怀孕，无论代价如何。美国露出假笑，试着在接受每个人的祝福和礼物的时候享受这个派对。

“美国先生，你已经知道孩子性别了吗？”日本礼貌地问道。

“没有！我只是希望孩子有十根手指、十根脚趾、和一对正常的眉毛。”

“喂！”英国抗议道。

“美国，我向你保证，英国小时候很可爱啊，”Francis打断道，“只是别让孩子留长发-英国当时看上去就像一条可怕的毛虫。”

“总是穿得跟个 _ _女生__ 的人如是说。”英国反驳道。

美国大笑着，在又一场百年战争开始之前把他的男朋友从法国身边拉开。英国在和波兰讨论装饰的时候，美国走到自助餐桌，拿了一块蛋糕。这很好吃（肯定不是英国的手艺），而且巧克力蛋糕里有绿色的薄荷糖，英国肯定跟其他国家分享过他们要买绿色衣服和玩具的计划。美国继续希望这孩子会有英国的绿眼睛，而且说实话，粗眉毛也会很可爱。英国还是小孩子的时候还没有照片的存在，美国一直都很想见见小小的英国。和英国一起养一个孩子是仅次于最好的事。

光思考着他假想的孩子，美国没有注意到瑞典和芬兰的靠近。

“怎么？”瑞典一脸吓人地问道。

“什——什么？”美国努力作出回应。当然，这不是最精彩的回答，但他倒是很想看看有哪个国家能在瑞典的冰山脸底下保持冷静。

“瑞桑，没必要吓他啦。”芬兰温和地责备他。他转向美国，微微一笑，“别担心，瑞典只是想知道你是怎么怀孕的。”

在瑞典的强烈注视和芬兰的希望之间，美国不知道该说什么。“呃，这是个秘密，呃，机密。”他含糊道。他面对瑞典吓人的凝视，畏缩了一下，“但我会试试看能不能给你个权限，好吗？”

“噢，那太好了！”芬兰尖声道。

美国想到一个主意：“你们不是已经有个孩子了吗？”他问道。

“是的，西兰很可爱，但我们一直都希望能有个我们自己的孩子。”

“我明白，”美国咬了咬嘴唇，“那……你们是怎么得到西兰的？”

芬兰耸耸肩：“在易趣上买的。”

“你们能这么 _ _做？__ ”美国张大嘴，心脏兴奋地跳动着。他迫不及待地想要结束这场派对，因为他想到能找到一个孩子的有史以来最棒的主意，他早该想到，在网上买一个孩子要简单得多。

当派对终于结束之后，英国负责清理，美国则在沙发上放松着。他十分想要榨出他这次假怀孕所有的价值。

因为他现在有个 _ _计划__ 。易趣上不会销售任何的孩子，但想起西兰，让他意识到，要创造一个微型国家很容易。一个国家不就是一点土地、一些人、和一个想法？作为美国政府的代表，他有大量的国土，而且网络上有很多的人和想法。他需要的只是一个融合了他和英国的一个主意。

他用自己令人钦佩的搜索技巧，美国比他想象中更快地找到一个完美的网站：所谓的英属西弗罗里达自治领。

这就像是有人建造了一个微型国家，好让它成为他和英国的孩子。根据这个自封的“佛罗里达公爵”，由于英国和西班牙之间的条约措词不佳，佛罗里达州的一部分地区回到了英国手中。结果，公爵挑战了美国吞并佛罗里达的权威。这段历史让美国目光呆滞，但重要的是，英属西佛罗里达是美国和英国文化的混合体。

当然，现在只剩下一个问题：不是每个微型国家都有自己的人格化身，它们需要领地，无论多小或者充满多少争议。但对此美国有个解决办法，他只需要从联邦政府“借”一点土地，很快他就会听见一双小脚丫啪塔啪塔的声音。

“呼，这是最后的垃圾了。”英国说道，坐落到沙发上，“你感觉如何？在派对上你看上去有点情绪低落，一切都还好吗？”他问道，把手轻轻放在美国的肚子上。

美国向他微笑：“一切都很好，亲爱的。”他回道。


	3. Chapter 3

_“失去一个父母可能会被认为是不幸，两个都失去/走丢看起来就像是粗心了。”_

__——奥斯卡·王尔德_ _

__

“你确定你需要整个周末？”英国问道，在他帮美国把行李箱拎到一楼的时候朝他露出担忧的表情。

“测试得花点时间，别担心，宝贝，我没事的！”美国倾下身，在英国脸颊上轻轻一啄。他喜欢英国你老母鸡一样的持久关爱，在这意味着他不用动弹去做家务杂活的时候，但这种紧贴感让他创造一个新微型国家的计划有些难以实行。“我也很想带你一起，但你知道Tony的性格。”

“我明白，”英国叹了口气，“好吧，也许我能趁这个机会回伦敦去做点工作，我也会趁还在的时候把另一间育婴房弄好。保重，亲爱的。”

“我也爱你，甜心！我每天都会给你打电话。”美国许诺道。他挥手告别，然后朝门口走去。他激动地蹦跶着，开车前往机场。如果英国光是 _ _想着__ 有个孩子就这么兴奋，他迫不及待地，想去看看当他的男朋友终于有机会抱着他们的孩子的时候，脸上会浮现怎样的表情。

自此，美国的计划很简单。尽管他不怎么经常使用，他有着很高级别的政府权限，去把一些土地转给身为微型国家背后的那个人（自封朗姆酒伯爵那个）绰绰有余。而且他已经准备好一场跟伯爵的会面，唯一困难的部分就是说服这个男人手下土地和金钱，但把免费的土地送出去会有多难呢？在过去，美国已经给了很多的地出去了，而且一切都没问题。

在佛罗里达降落之后，美国查看了下英国给他的语音信息。不出意外，他的爱人让他立刻打电话，让其知道自己安全抵达。听着英国在为这简单的三个小时飞行而担心的声音很是可爱，他在察看最后的语音信息时，他看见了英国的来电。

美国露出微笑：“嘿，宝贝！不用担心，我到了，安全得很。”

“我没在担心，”英国毫无说服力地反驳道，“我只是想你了。”

“嗷，我也想你了，甜心。你现在在回伦敦的路上了吗？”

“还没有，走之前还有点清理要做。顺带一提，你忘记你的笔记本电脑了。”

“是吗？”美国感到一阵焦虑，他想起来自己所有的笔记都记在那台电脑上，“你没有用过，对吧？”

“没有，怎么了？有什么问题吗？”

“没有！只是……你知道你自己玩不转科技。”

英国在电话那头哼了一声：“这次放过你了，我又不是勒德分子。”

“是吗？还记得你尝试设置闹钟的那次？”

“你才是那个把它砸成碎片的人。”

“因为它要在斯瓦西里的凌晨三点吵醒我！”美国看了一眼周围，发现其他在排队等待出租车的乘客都在以一种怪异的眼光看着他。他同样也利益点，自己现在就在队伍的前面。“抱歉，宝贝，得走了！待会儿再和你聊，爱你！”

“我们已经准备好你的车了，Jones先生。”服务生检查完美国的文件之后，说道。

“棒极了！嘿，我能再要一张儿童座椅吗？”

她给他一种‘你这么年轻怎么可能有小孩’的表情，但美国只是一直在微笑。当然，他看着是19岁，但他已经够岁数了，而且，顾客总是对的。

美国把汽车座椅扔进了他那辆红色出租跑车的后座，然后把音量调得尽可能得高，他开车前往彭萨克拉的麦当劳，在那里他安排了跟朗姆伯爵的见面。跟一个特务一样，他戴着一副墨镜和一顶大软帽来掩饰自己的身份。太迟了，他意识到自己跟佛罗里达的其他游客一样。幸运的是，伯爵找到了他，因为美国曾告诉他，他是那个会吃“一堆汉堡”的人。

“所以……你就是那个询问有关英属西弗罗里达自治领的人？”男人坐到美国对面的座位上之后问道。他得倾身到一边才能看见汉堡堆后面的美国。

“对滴。我有东西给你。”美国左右瞥了瞥，从桌子底下把包裹递了过去，里面装着一个信托账户，和一份在彭萨克拉附近的、曾经属于国家海岸的土地的契据，官方政府的转让设置在第二天。朗姆伯爵一脸惊喜地翻阅过文件，想要搞清楚美国的动机。

“你是谁？”他怀疑地问道。

美国轻笑：“别问。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“ _ _真的__ 别问。”

“这是场骗局吗？”

美国摇头：“这么说吧，我想帮你把英属西弗罗里达自治领变成现实。”他回道，让声音充满真诚。

谨慎了点点头，男人向他表示感谢，然后接过了在英属西弗罗里达自治领名下的信托账户和资产。美国忍住了想要跳上桌子兴奋大叫的冲动，但他在吃完汉堡的时候的确笑得跟个神经病一样。他迫不及待地要给英国打电话，告诉他这个好消息，他们很快就会有一个孩子了！

美国一回到车里，就给英国打电话，但他的笑容在听到电话直接转去语音信箱的时候就缓慢消失了。他挂断电话，困惑地注视着手机。为什么英国不接电话？答案在一瞬之后闪现出来，而美国则为自己的担心责备自己。英国显然把手机关了，因为他现在正在前往伦敦的飞机上。他有打了一遍，这次留了一条信息。

“英国，很快了！”美国激动地大叫：“显然外星科技比我想象中运作得还要快，尽快回来吧，我想你了。”

美国一直没有等到回电，接下来几个小时他愈发焦虑。他浏览新闻，确保横跨大西洋的航线没有任何问题。也许英国在睡觉之前忘记查看信息了，时差总是让他很困扰，亦或者他不小心把手机设置成斯瓦西里那儿了。有很多合理的原因解释为什么英国没有给他打电话，但没有一个能让美国不再担心的。

时钟指针接近午夜，美国抓起外套和钥匙。无论英国那边发生了什么，土地的转让在午夜就会生效，这就意味着他有一个微型国家要去找。辛运的是，找到他或者她不会太困难。国家们只会出现在他们自己的领土上，而英国西弗罗里达自治领的土地现在只有四个篮球场那么大的尺寸。

他开始想象英属西弗罗里达会长什么样子。他很自信地预测是金发，但她会有酒窝吗？他脸上会有雀斑吗？孩子的皮肤会是英国人那种苍白色、还是弗罗里达人的棕褐色？美国急切的想知道，还有当他终于把孩子抱在怀里的时候，英国脸上露出的笑容。英国肯定会非常高兴。

美国把车停到路边，走过警示彭萨克拉海滩只在黎明到黄昏开放的牌子。幸运的是，他是个自由的国家，想干嘛干嘛。他翻过栏杆，走到海滩上，中途停了下来欣赏头顶的万千星辉。

他沿着沙丘走着，在沙沙作响的齐膝高的草中寻找微小的身影。脚下的沙子在月光下闪耀着白光，他试图弄清楚英属西弗罗里达的精确边界。他踏上其中一座山丘，然后只是静静地站着、细细地聆听。年幼的国家往往很容易受惊，但他们也同样对周围的世界充满好奇。如果他耐心地等待，他知道西弗罗里达会来到他身边。

耐心地叹了口气，美国交叉双腿坐在了柔软的沙子上。他一边等待一边聆听，幻想着英国在见到可爱的小亚历山大或者小罗丝玛丽在他们精心为他或她准备的育婴室的高兴表情。除了要让英国开心，美国也开始意识到，自己也是非常想要一个小孩。他想要去爱、去照顾某人，尤其是在英国得在英国的时候。尽管远距离为人父母的困难重重，但他还是对自己发誓，他要给他的孩子最好的童年。然后等时机合适，他会给西佛罗里达增加更多的土地，让他的孩子随着世纪进展而长大。或者，等他或者她准备好，某天他的孩子会成为西弗罗里达共和国。而在那一天，美国就能双眼含泪地说，‘我的孩子已长大成人，并宣布独立！’

回到现在，美国笑了，他终于听见脚步声慢慢靠近。他转过头，看见一个小孩子东歪西倒地走着过来。像所有新生国家一样，她穿着一件简单的白色长袍，淡色的头发把她的脸框起来，除了直指天空的那小小一撮。

“嗨，你好啊。”美国轻声说道，试着不去做任何突然的动作。

她回笑，然后用模糊的英国口音低声说了句你好。她的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，美国看不清颜色，但他立刻就知道它们是绿色的，像是大沼泽地的绿，像是湿地里睡莲叶子的绿，像英国的绿。

“你斯谁？”她问道，脑袋好奇地歪向一侧。

“我是美国，但你可以叫我阿尔弗雷德。我要把你带回家，这样你就可以见到亚瑟了。你觉得如何，罗丝玛丽？”

她眨了眨眼：“窝斯玛意？”

“那是你，”美国伸出手，“你是英属西弗罗里达，也是我的小罗茜。”

“西弗罗以达，窝西。”她用她可爱的嘴唇试着说出这些名字。她露出微笑，把小小的手放到他的掌心里。美国把小女孩抱进怀里，拥在胸前站起来。被温柔的动作所催眠，她的眼睛扑腾着合上了，然后开始均匀地呼吸，在美国走回他的车的时候，她很快就睡着了。

他把微型国家放在车座上，扣好安全带，在返回机场的时候给她唱着，自己记得的、很久很久以前的摇篮曲。他花了所有力气才打电话给英国，但他不可能在载着他的新女儿的时候开车使用手机。

通话再次直接转到语音信箱。“她是个女孩儿，”美国轻柔地说道，小心不要吵醒孩子，“是你的眼睛，她很漂亮，英国。尽快回电，亲爱的。”

 

* * *

 

 

他们乘坐了早班机，美国享受着坐在旁边的女士们羡慕他可爱的小女孩时发出的愉悦的声音。她绝对是英国的孩子；非常乖巧以及聪明伶俐，她学习新的词汇跟海绵吸水似的。美国得小心不要在她面前骂脏话，他的小天使开始吐脏字儿的话，他可不想看见英国脸上的表情。

一降落到特区，美国就激动地去查看英国在飞行期间给他留的语音信息，但他失望地发现，英国的信息无非是“回到家之后给我打电话，美国，我们得谈谈。”

他以非常安全以及负责人的速度开车回家，但离家越近，他感觉自己越发担心。英国在重新考虑成为父母这件是吗？美国不太确定自己有作为单身父亲的准备！

匆匆回到家，他把罗丝玛丽放到婴儿床里，在她睡着之后第一时间给英国打了电话：“嘿，英国，我收到你的信息了，宝贝，一切都好吗？”

“你知道，我并不愚蠢。”英国听上去很生气，英式和美式都兼具的那种生气。

“什么？”美国问道，绝望地尽量往好处想。

“引号，没有什么比发现女朋友怀孕更能吓到一个男人了，反引号。你真的以为这行得通吗？”英国厉声问道，“还是说，你打算欺骗我多久才是恐怖的那部分？”

美国在试图理解英国声音里心碎般的愤怒时定住了。显然他的男友看过电脑里的内容了，美国希望自己能说英国错了，但他现在最能辩驳的是：“我只是想让你开心。”

“噢，是的， _ _当然啦__ ，没有什么比得跟所有我邀请来参加宝宝派对的国家打电话说我是个 _ _蠢蛋__ 以及我的前男友是个混账骗子更能让我开心了。”

“求你了，英国！我知道这出发点是错的，但我真的想到办法得到了一个孩子，对此我没有说谎，我发誓！你就只是过来看看她，”美国恳求道，只要他能够说服英国过来看罗丝玛丽，他知道他的男朋友会原谅他，然后他们就能组成一个快乐的家庭了，“这其实没那么困难，我在网上找到这个家伙——”

“——我们结束了，美国。”英国破碎的啜泣声是通话结束前美国听到的最后的声音。

“英国……”美国注视着手机上英国微笑着的照片，感觉到眼泪涌上眼睛。能拍到那张照片已经是相当困难了，他花了这么多年，才让他和英国的关系发展到能成为爱人的程度，现在他很害怕，自己将永远无法在手机和记忆以外的地方再次看见英国的笑容。自他第一次抱起罗丝玛丽，怀里翻腾的那种奇妙的幸福感，在一个眨眼之后就消失了。“不，我们没有结束。”美国坚称。

他只是需要找个方法给英国看，自己说的关于孩子的话是事实。为了赢回英国的感情，他拍了一张罗丝玛丽蜷缩熟睡在她漂亮的婴儿床里的照片，然后发送给英国。也许英国只要看见她，就会相信自己。片刻过后，电话响起，联络人上英国的笑脸的照片出现，让美国感到短暂的希望。

“这就太过分了！”英国人嘶声道，“把这可怜的小女孩还给她的父母，她 _ _真正的__ 父母，马上。”

“什——什么？”

英国咆哮着：“别给我耍什么美式的愚蠢把戏，我知道你没有使用外星科技。你想到一连串的办法去获得一个孩子，唯一一个你能在这么短时间内做到的就是 _ _绑架__ 。所以立刻把她还回去！”

“我不能把她还回去！”美国反驳道，“她是我们的孩子。”

“别再说谎了，美国， _ _停下。__ ”英国听上去像是在哭泣，但他在美国有机会解释之前就挂断了电话。美国沮丧地注视着手机，他脑海里一个微小的声音在告诉他，他对英国撒谎，这是他应得的。他对英国撒谎，现在他们永远都不可能组成一个快乐的家庭，而这都是他的错。

“爹哋，你哈好吗？”罗丝玛丽昏昏欲睡地问道。

美国擦去眼里的泪，朝她露出微笑。这是一个假笑，却是必须的。“别担心，罗茜，我很好，一切都会好起来的。”他说道，一边轻轻地抚摸着她柔软的金发，试图让自己安心。她的口音就像是一个提示：他要为之奋斗的不仅仅是他和英国的关系，现在他有个女儿，需要双亲在她的生命当中。即使英国没有原谅他，罗丝玛丽也不值得因为美国的谎言而受苦。他等她再次熟睡，便开始让英国跟他的女儿见面的行动。

不幸的是，美国所有的电话都转到了语音信箱，没有人回应他的电邮，他的信件都原封不动地送了回来。更糟糕的是，其他国家之间令人惊讶地团结了起来，全都坚决拒绝帮助他与英国取得联系。自家上司在一个星期之后打电话来问，为什么这段特殊的关系变僵了，然后美国知道，自己 _ _真真切切地__ 搞砸了。

他一直在尽力独自照顾好罗丝玛丽。他为她做饭、带她到外面玩耍、给她洗澡。和这小可爱一起玩耍很开心，但看着她亮绿色的眼睛很难不去想到英国，并且她每一次问起自己什么时候才能见到亚瑟，都会伤他的心，而他只能坦白，自己并不知道。

最糟糕的时刻到来了，他试着买一张去伦敦的机票，却发现自己的护照被拒绝了。他们之间争斗了那么多年，英国从未撤销过他到不列颠群岛的权利。

美国一脸痛苦的表情。他除了等待下一次世界会议之外别无选择。幸运的是，地点设立在蒙特利尔，所以他会在一个稍微有好一点的领地。这并不是说他们能阻止他，这个世界上唯一的超级大国，去参加会议。

但显然，他们可以做出尝试。

美国带着罗丝玛丽进入加拿大的一家酒店，一只手牵着她，另一只手拉着身后的行李箱。他对前台的女士微笑，试着领取房间的钥匙。

“我没有看见您在系统里，琼斯先生，您确定您的预约是这个星期的？”她问道，朝他露出带歉意的笑容。

“我确定，”美国坚持到，“再看一遍。”

她专注地看着屏幕，眉毛交织在一起：“噢！看来我们 _ _的确__ 有一个您的预约，但上周您打电话来取消了。”

“什么？我没有取消我的预约！”

“噢，不，我很抱歉，先生！我不知道这错误是怎么发生的。”她咬着嘴唇，敲打着键盘，“这家酒店的房间全被一个会议预约了，您想要我帮您呼叫附近的酒店，看看有没有空房吗？我们会调整价格的。”

美国叹口气，摇了摇头：“你能试试看能否让亚瑟·柯克兰接个电话？”如果他能跟英国说上话，他们可以解决他们的问题，并能够跟英国共用一间房。他的房间突然被取消了，这对他有利。

接待员敲了她的键盘好几次，摇头：“我很抱歉，先生，我们的系统里有几位柯克兰，但没有一个是叫亚瑟的。您愿意跟阿利斯泰尔谈话吗？”

美国惊讶地扬起眉毛。自从英国代表了整个联合王国，他的哥哥们通常都不参加世界会议的。考虑到英国向全世界都讲述了他的谎言，他不确定自己是否想和他们住在同一家酒店里。他感谢那位女士的帮助，然后带着罗丝玛丽回到车上。美国需要某人给他一些温暖的食物和好的建议，而这意味着，是时候去拜访他的兄弟了。

加拿大在蒙特利尔的房子在距离市中心不远的一个古怪的街区，那里有着美国见过的最令人困惑的停车标志；加拿大人觉得自己需要同时用到英语和法语，这使得他们没有足够的空间用任何一种语言去解释。不管怎样，他还是把车停了下来，即使会有吃罚单的风险。

“马蒂，让我进去！”美国喊道，再三地按着门铃。

片刻之后，加拿大叹着气把门打开了：“噢，阿尔，你真的不应该来这里的。”在他身后，英国的两个哥哥站在那里。

美国笑着挥了挥手，试着回想起他们的名字。“嘿，苏格兰，爱尔兰，”他说道，“你们好吗？”

“ _ _北__ 爱尔兰，”矮个的国家修正道，“我要为了这个把你揍一顿。”

“我是威尔士，你就没记得过。”第三个声音说道。美国转过身，看见英国的第三个哥哥站在他身后的小路上，挡住他的去路。

苏格兰瞪着他：“允许我们给你提醒一下，只有 _ _我们__ 能把英国的生活搞得一团糟。”

“爹哋？他们斯谁？”罗丝玛丽问道，第一次把聚在一起的国家们的注意力吸引了过去。他们看上去对她的存在和口音感到困惑。

“这是马蒂叔叔，斯科蒂叔叔，爱尔兰叔叔，和威尔士叔叔。”美国轮流指着他们，“马蒂是最棒的，他会给你做煎薄饼哦！”

“ _ _北__ 爱尔兰！”

“我有阿姨吗？”她问道，微微侧了侧脑袋。

“不知道，我猜我会把你介绍给新西兰，然后你可以自己决定！”美国开玩笑道，带着罗丝玛丽走进屋里。他扑通地坐到沙发上，在火炉前暖身子。无论其他人怎么说，他并不愚蠢。他知道英国的哥哥们很不爽他，他也能猜出来，他们跟酒店预约取消的事有关系，他同样能猜测，他们想要做的不仅如此。“罗丝玛丽，你去帮马蒂叔叔的忙，煮一些热可可吧。”美国提议道。

“我不认为这是个好主意，阿尔。”加拿大低声警告，来回瞥向美国和英伦兄弟们。

“没事的啦。”美国说道。

“拜托啦马蒂叔叔？我想喝热可可！”

“好吧好吧，只是……需要我的话就大喊。”加拿大意味深长地回道。向后瞥了一眼，他把微型国家抱起来，带进厨房里。

美国把注意力集中在英伦兄弟上，后者带着不同程度的困惑和愤怒在回看着他。不管他们期待的是什么，他们显然没有料到，他会带着一个孩子到加拿大的家里来。也就是说英国没有把他绑架的罪名传播开去？美国希望没有，如果他们没有怀疑他绑架了一个年轻的英国公民，那么跟他们相处要容易得多。

“你们看见她的眼睛了吗？”威尔士嘟囔道。

“不过，眉毛是正常的。”苏格兰指出。

“要我说我们就为他把我名字里的北字漏掉把他打一顿吧。”

苏格兰捶了他的手臂：“阿北，没人在意你的名字！”

看着他们争吵了几分钟，美国开始明白，英国为什么没有邀请他的哥哥们参加宝宝派对了。在英伦兄弟们达成共识之前估计得花上一段时间，他把鞋子脱掉，把脚搁到咖啡桌上。加拿大肯定会吼他弄脏家具，但现在加拿大又不在这里。

“她看着像是一个幼童！她不可能是他们的孩子，”北爱尔兰反驳道，一边揉着肩膀，一边注视着苏格兰，“我很肯定小孩子的原理不是这样的。”

威尔士摇头，他的表情是这群人里最温和的，美国觉得他是联合王国里的加拿大，起码他是这么想的。“但年轻的国家跟人类的小孩不一样，而且她的感觉……几乎像是一个国家。”

加拿大拎着三杯热可可走进房间，笑着松了口气，毫无疑问为自家的客厅没有在他不在的情况下变成战场感到高兴。美国能看出来，他一直由衷地感到担心，因为他甚至没有对他把脚放到家具上这件事上吼他。

“爹哋，爹哋！我斯了枫糖浆，它好好吃哦！”罗丝玛丽大叫着，爬上了美国的大腿。她差点把杯子打翻了，但他及时抓住，稳稳地抓紧。随着英伦兄弟们的沉默，房间里的紧张气氛有所缓解，不管他们为美国计划了什么，他们都会等到他没有抱着一个小孩的时候。

“噢老天，看看时间，现在有点晚了，不是吗？”加拿大说道，有意图地瞥向门口。

“这还没完，”英伦兄弟们离开时，苏格兰警告美国，“明天的会议上见。”


	4. Chapter 4

_“真相很少纯粹，也决不简单。”_

__——奥斯卡·王尔德_ _

__

第二天早晨8点整，美国昂首走进会议室，胸前绑着罗丝玛丽。英国会为他准时到达而感到骄傲，然而英国并不出席。在这次的会议上，苏格兰是联合王国的代表。官方的解释是，苏格兰希望在国际政治上有更多的发言权，而英国在他试图独立之后妥协了，但每个人都知道 _ _真正的__ 原因。

全世界的目光都追随着美国，当他坐下的时候，会议室里充满了困惑的呢喃声。他像往常一样漫不经心地无视其他国家，并确保罗丝玛丽在他的腿上舒服地安顿下来。

“啊哼，”德国站起身大声地清了清喉咙，让其他国家都安静了下来。他不是主办国，但反正这时候所有的国家都希望他能出来控场，尤其是在过去十分钟加拿大一直在尝试（却没能）获得所有人的注意力。“美国，你不能把非国家带入世界会议。”他说道。

“嘿，没关系，加拿大说他不介意，是吧，兄弟？”

“呃？”加拿大对所有的关注感到尴尬，“不……”

“尽管如此，这是被禁止的。”德国坚持。

“那为什么加拿大可以带熊二郎？”美国问道。

“谁？”德国问。

“谁？”加拿大应声。

“我！”北极熊提醒他。

“噢，让他留下来吧。”奥地利生气了，“一个蹒跚学步的孩子又不能比美国本身更具破坏性。”

“说得对！”美国得意地笑道。他明白，奥地利说这番话并不是要帮他，更多的是为了惹德国烦，不过他还是向他露出微笑。德国瞥向时钟，叹了口气，决定准时开始会议比对着一个坐在美国大腿上的小孩小题大做更为重要。尽管其他国家都在继续关注着这个年轻的国家，并且相互之间窃窃私语，但他还是在自己关于各种货币的强势的演讲中坚定地无视了美国。

罗丝玛丽在农业关税的演讲的时候开始打呵欠，而美国则看着她安详的睡眠而不是像平时无聊时候那样随意打断。她是那么的可爱，就像是看着一段网上瞌睡小猫的短片！会议随着流程快速地进展着，德国终于有一次看上去是高兴的。

一旦西班牙开始热烈讨论欧盟对番茄的进口价格体系的一些变化，罗丝玛丽的眼睛颤动着睁开了。她瞥了房间一周，打了个呵欠，然后朝美国露出恳求的表情。“爹哋，我好无聊，我们能快点走吗？”

“抱歉，甜心，还有十五分钟就到午餐时间了，你能忍一下吗？”

“好吧。”她点点头，嘴巴抿成一条坚定的直线，“我是个大孩子了！”

坐在他们邻近的国家们听到她那英国口音时都稍稍坐直了，美国能看见他们眼里闪过的动摇。他暗地里笑笑，英国把他描述成一个骗子，但他不是！至少，不像英国所说的那样。

终于到午餐时间时，美国一点都不惊讶地看着瑞典和芬兰从好奇的看客中走到他身边，没有什么比瑞典那可怕的凝视更能让拥挤的人群尽快地散开。一顿“免费午餐”的承诺足以赢得美国的配合。他也把加拿大扯过来了，差点就忘记他已经答应要跟他的兄弟一起吃午餐。

在一家精致的北欧咖啡馆里，罗丝玛丽和加拿大津津有味地嚼着带有越桔酱的瑞典煎薄饼，而美国则在解释着他‘怀孕’的秘密。

“……所以我发现了一个已经存在的微型国家，然后给他们一些土地。你们两个分享一个边境，对吧？我猜有人已经想到点什么了。”

芬兰思考着点了点头。瑞典的表情很难读懂，但他看上去没有生气，所以美国把这当做一次胜利。大多数时候，他只是很感激他们都太保守了，没有去过问为什么英国会觉得怀孕是一场谎言。他能看见加拿大正给他一副 _ _表情__ ，然后他明白，之后要挨他的双胞胎的一顿指责。

“煎薄饼最棒了！”罗丝玛丽把盘子里的东西吃干净之后高兴地说道。

加拿大怜爱地笑着，揉了揉她的头发：“我觉得她跟我很像。”

“她最后别像你那样对普丁*上瘾。”美国戏谑道。

__（一种浇上香纯奶酪汁的土豆条）_ _

“什么是普丁？”罗丝玛丽问道。

双胞胎同时回答：

“一种对薯条的憎恨。”美国埋怨道。

“发明出来的最好吃的食物。”加拿大吹嘘。

他们玩味的怒视着对方，然后大笑。美国很高兴他的女儿喜欢她的舅舅，但他仍然很急切地希望英国能和他们在一起。英国会爱上这个女孩明亮的笑容和聪明的问题的。一想到英国，他平时耀眼的笑容黯淡了下去。加拿大注意到了：“再有几个小时就好。”他说的，捏了捏美国的肩膀让他安心下来。

罗丝玛丽张大嘴巴：“还有要讲的东西吗？”

“可不是嘛，宝贝。”美国咯咯笑道。

回到会议室，他坐回自己的座位上，试着不让下午的议程把他整得像罗丝玛丽一样睡着了。因为他在会议上跟英国谈话的计划失败了，他需要找另一个方法去达成这个快乐的重聚。

午后的休息时间没有任何的惊喜。这时候英国一般会冲去喝一杯茶，美国则会带着一杯咖啡加入他。他们可能会溜进一个小房间来一个茶和咖啡口味的吻，不过英国通常坚持他们要在会议开始前完事。这一次，美国独自一人喝着他的咖啡。

回去之后，他注意到苏格兰朝他露出若有所思的表情，然后这让他想到，英国的哥哥们也许能够帮得上忙，只要他能说服他们，罗丝玛丽真的是英国的孩子。然后再一次，他们的‘帮忙’可能是把英国灌醉然后把他扔到美国的家门前。这已经不是第一次了。

“美国！”德国吼道。

他看过去，眨了眨眼，发现所有人都再次注视着他。“怎么啦？”他问道，想知道自己又坏了哪条规矩。

“就像我说的，轮到你发表讲话了。”

“噢……没错。呃，主题是什么来着？”美国问道，他和英国之间发生了那么多事，他完全忘记要做准备了。

德国叹气：“裁减核武器协定。”

“噢，拜托。你总是让我负责裁减核武器协定！”美国抗议道，“我甚至都不是拥有最多库存的那个，你应该让俄罗斯来讲。”

“重要的不是库存的多少，而是操作者的技术。”法国开玩笑道。

“俄罗斯的主题是新闻独立的重要性。”德国板着脸说道。有时候美国怀疑他是否真的有幽默感。

“好吧，好吧。”美国走上演讲台，罗丝玛丽还绑在他的胸前。他开始寻常那套‘我们已经尝试减少我们的库存’的说辞，然后很快，偏偏是芬兰打断了他。

“德国，为什么不让美国说另一个主题呢？我想听他讨论对家庭友好的工作政策。”芬兰提议道。

“ _ _我__ 想听的是他要计划怎样去减少他的库存。”俄罗斯坚持道。

“那么也许你应该恢复双边谈判。”比起俄罗斯脸上诡异的微笑，芬兰亲切、狸猫的笑容看上去很奇怪，但他没有退缩。跟瑞典生活在一起可能增长了他无视恐怖表情的能力。

“对啊！”美国乐意去做任何能惹恼俄罗斯的事。他朝芬兰竖起大拇指，愉快地点了点头。“我在要照顾罗茜的同时，要工作就有点困难。我的意思是，她挺会照顾自己的，但白宫没有一个给小孩子的地方，所以她得保持安静一整天，而保姆并不会撑着把伞像魔法般飘进你的屋子里。我不敢相信，华特*向我说谎了。” _ _（迪爸爸）__

“有时候我帮爹哋干活！”她说道，朝国家们微笑。尽管她的外表像英国，美国敢说她绝对随了他的个性。

“没错，甜心。在给文件上色标上你做得很棒。”美国瞥了一眼会议室，很多国家看上去感到无聊了，但至少北欧的国家们朝他露出鼓舞的笑容。“不管怎样，我们已经建立了一个每个人都希望有人在家照顾孩子的经济体系，但你们知道，这不总是行得通。所以我想，如果我们付钱给人们，这样他们至少在孩子很小的时候可以待在家里，这会是个好主意。”

加拿大叹气：“阿尔，除了你之外几乎所有人都有带薪产假了。”

“真的？”

“是的，真的。”

“噢。”他不会那么容易气馁，美国迅速振作起来。“好吧，我猜我会朝那个方向努力的。还有，机器人保姆！它们会很棒的。”

日本急切地点头：“是的，我同意美国先生。”

其他人大笑起来（美国对于每一个世界难题的解决方法都是机器人，这已经成为世界性的妙语了）然后德国喊出下一个发言人的名字，某个真的有为指派主题做准备的人。美国回到他的座位上，再一次走神，他正忙着担心自己和英国的关系，没空去打扰别人。因为德国把各种中断算进了时间表里，会议提前结束了，让高兴地国家们有充足的时间去准备欢乐时光。

“结束了？我们现在能去见爸爸了吗？”罗丝玛丽问道。

“噢，甜心……他没能来参加会议。我不太确定我们什么时候才有机会见他。”美国回道。他希望希望自己没有对她作出他们会有机会在会议上见到英国的承诺。看来他最近打破了很多的诺言。

“我想见他。”

“我也想，宝贝，我也想啊。”

美国注意到苏格兰正朝他走来，他快速地擦了擦模糊的双眼。另一个国家小心翼翼地靠近，举起双手做出和平的姿势。“我还不确定该怎么去看待你，”他承认道，“但我愿意给这位小姑娘一个跟英国谈话的机会。”

“真的吗？”美国激动地从椅子上弹起来，他之前的悲伤因为忽然的喜悦立刻消散了。“英国在这里？你得让我跟他说话！”他哭喊道，向前跳去，抓住苏格兰的肩膀摇晃。他需要抓住这个机会，只要他能跟英国谈上几分钟，他知道自己能解释这一切。

苏格兰瞪了一眼，打掉了他的手。“他不在 _ _这里。__ 我们计划了一次在会议之后的视频聊天，以便给他提供最新消息。”

“那我能不能——”

“不能！”苏格兰打断他，“他愿意跟这位小姑娘聊，但他不想跟你说话。”

“噢。”美国的表情塌了下去。他低头看向罗丝玛丽，然后把她的头发拨到耳后。“你觉得呢，罗茜，你想跟英国聊聊吗？”

她渴望地点头：“是的，是的，我想聊！”

带着无法与英国对话的不情愿和悲伤的情绪，美国将她从载具上解下来，交给了苏格兰。她一离开他的双手，他就已经开始想念她的温度了，但他不能够妨碍她跟她的另一个父亲的谈话的机会。即便他还未能够修复和英国的关系，罗丝玛丽值得拥有她的两名父亲。“要听斯科蒂叔叔的话。”他对她说。

“我会的。”她笑着许诺道。

“苏格兰！你们一结束就给我打电话！”美国在他们身后大喊。

他看见加拿大正倚着会议室的门等带着他，他十分乐意跟加拿大共进晚餐。尽管加拿大挑了一家以普丁出名的餐厅，美国无奈地点了个驼鹿汉堡，然后叹了口气。

“我做错什么了？”他问道，沮丧着把一根薯条浸到番茄酱里。

加拿大弯起一边眉毛：“你真的想听这个问题的答案吗？”

“是啊。”美国点头。他不喜欢寻求帮助，但是当涉及到心灵的问题时……他显然需要帮助。

“好吧，开始了。”加拿大深吸了一口气。“首先，每一件发生在你身上的糟心事都是你自找的。你试图用一种愚蠢的方式去吓唬英国——这我承认，你只是在做你自己——但 _ _接着__ 你怂恿他去相信你是真的怀孕了。然后比起跟他讨论创造一个微型国家是不是个好主意，你选择背着他行动。说实话，阿尔，如果你都不能跟你的男朋友进行一场成熟大人之间的对话，你要怎样去照顾一个孩子？”

美国轻咬一口薯条，思考着加拿大一系列的指责。“好吧，我知道我不应该撒谎，但其中一部分原因是他拒绝跟我说话，因为他认为我绑架了罗丝玛丽。”

加拿大扬起眉毛：“基于你做的其他事，这不是一个过分的猜测。想想吧，你基本上就是那个哭喊‘狼来了’的男孩。”

“这根本说不通。”

“就是这个理儿。”

“但我从来没跟英国说过我被狼袭击了！”

“ _ _不，__ 阿尔，”加拿大把脸埋在掌心，“那个故事的寓意是，如果你一直跟人们撒谎，他们会开始相信你说的一切都是谎言。”

“老天，真是个可怕的教训。如果有人说了几次谎，你就要让他们被狼吃了？”

“这跟狼没关系！”加拿大叹气，“就……忘记我说过这话吧。重要的问题是：当你终于能够跟英国对话时，你要怎么做？”

“我会跟他道歉。”

“ _ _然后__ 呢？”

“然后他就会原谅我。”美国笑道，他等不及英国原谅他了，复合的性爱都是最棒的。

加拿大恼怒的甩手。“你没救了！你根本没觉得你做的事是错的。你只是希望，如果你能说出正确的话，英国就会再一次回到你的怀抱。”

“嘿！如果你觉得我是错的那个，你为什么要帮我呢？”美国抱怨道，暴躁地啃掉最后的薯条。

“噢，阿尔。”加拿大的表情温和了下来，“我知道你做这些事情没有恶意。当英国打电话来邀请我参加宝宝洗礼派对……我都不确定自己有没有听过他对自己人生当中任何事情这么激动过。”

“他是那么的 _ _高兴，__ 马蒂，我又该怎么办？”

“你应该告诉他，你从未意识到，拥有一个孩子对他来说意义这么重大，然后你会去做任何事去让他的这个愿望成真。”

美国惊讶地把嘴张成O的形状。他的兄弟是对的，英国同样会对真相感到高兴，而且如果美国从一开始就坦诚，他们就会还在一起。他愤怒的摇了摇头：“我希望自己从未想到过那个愚蠢的怀孕主意。”

加拿大越过桌子，拍了拍他兄弟的肩膀：“你需要向他展示，你只是真心的、由衷的、深切的感到抱歉。”

“我只是……可恶。”美国摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，“你果然是个擅长道歉的人！”

“阿尔，我知道你现在很伤心，所以我决定无视这句话。”

“谢了，哥们儿。”美国朝他的兄弟露出一个暗淡的笑容，“也许罗丝玛丽能够好好说服英国相信她是我们的孩子，然后他会愿意跟我对话。”

带着乐观的想法，他拿出手机，打给了苏格兰。当他接到的是语音信箱，他决定直接回到酒店去接他的女儿。也许他很幸运，苏格兰愿意直接给英国传达信息。

跟前一晚上同样的接待员在酒店大堂向他问好：“晚上好，先生，您仍然想要一个房间吗？我们刚好有几间意外的空房。”

“不了，你能给我接通阿利斯泰尔·柯克兰的电话吗？”

她朝他露出困惑的表情：“噢，我很抱歉，先生，柯克兰先生刚刚已经退房了。”

美国愣在那里，感觉一股寒冷的恐惧在胸口开始膨胀。“他有带着一个小女孩吗？她大概三岁，金发，穿着绿色衣服。”他说道，试着让声音听着很随意，“我认为我们在决定谁把罗丝玛丽带到机场的计划有些混乱了。”他不想让警方参与，尤其是他给他的女儿准备的唯一一份‘出生证明’是一张官方公有土地转让证书的时候。

“噢，是的！”接待员笑了，“我记得她，她真的很可爱。”

“谢谢你，女士。”美国抓起加拿大的手臂，把他拉到外面去。“那个混蛋偷走了她！”他在身后的门一关上就大喊。

“他们可能还在机场！上车！”加拿大爬进驾驶座，美国跳进副驾，关门的力度大到在上面留下了凹痕。他不在乎，他已经破坏掉他最重要的关系，而且可能无法弥补。他不能再失去他的女儿。

他们在蒙特利尔的街道上飞驰，一到机场，加拿大就动用他的权力，让票务员告诉他阿利斯泰尔·柯克兰的航班时间。对马修·威廉姆斯的名牌感到敬畏，票务员不停地道歉：“我很抱歉，长官，他前往伦敦的飞机在十分钟前就起飞了。”

“可恶！”美国咒骂道。

“我可以让他们把飞机返航……”加拿大提议道。

“不用，”美国皱眉，摇了摇头：“我们不需要惊动我们的上司。他正把她带到英国，所以我知道她会很安全。”

“看来我们需要两张前往伦敦的机票。”

美国攥紧拳头：“是啊，只是英国把我放进了黑名单！”

一个笑容缓慢的在加拿大脸上蔓延开来：“好吧，这时候你有个跟长得很像、而且仍被英国青睐的兄弟，对你来说不是件很幸运的事吗？”

“真的？”美国喘着气，然后列出大大的、让脸颊都开始痛的笑容。他把加拿大拉过来熊抱，然后感激地接过了他兄弟的加拿大护照。

仅仅两个小时过后，美国登上了前往伦敦的航班，只带着钱包、手机、和身后背着的衣服。尽管很担心罗丝玛丽，飞机一降落到地面，他感觉已经准备好面对世界。他要把他的女儿夺回来，然后他要让英国回到他身边，这个世上没什么能够阻止他。


	5. Chapter 5

_“在我的生命中，我第一次认识到认真的重要性。”_

__——奥斯卡·王尔德_ _

 

在飞机上没有睡觉、担心了一路，终于抵达了希斯罗机场的美国累成了狗。操作着自动导航仪，他招了一辆计程车，把英国在伦敦的别墅地址给了司机。他把额头抵着窗户，看着熟悉的地标经过，提醒着自己那些快乐的时光。

英国的房子进入了视野，看着还是那么的庄严而美丽，让美国的心脏一阵发紧。他给司机付了钱，然后找到了英国仍然藏在花园里最丑的那只地精底下的后备钥匙，这让他松了口气。美国从后门进去，在门口脱掉鞋子，然后安静地经过前厅。房子看着寒冷而孤独，尽管很难分辨出来，是房子给人这种感觉，还是只有美国是这么想的。

他漫步到厨房。炉子上的水壶是冷的；如果英国给自己冲了杯早茶的话，那会是至少一个小时之前的事。穿过空荡的客厅然后走上楼梯，美国在想，当他找到英国之后，他该对他说些什么。无论他说些什么，他想知道，这是否足够。

踏上最后一级楼梯，美国从眼角瞥见一些奇怪的地方。他走进英国的办公室，震惊地看见桌面和部分地面上满是散落的纸张。即便是伦敦空袭期间，他也从未见过英国的办公室是如此的凌乱。美国从地上捡起几张纸。

它们都是失踪女孩儿的告示，每一张上面都有照片和她在哪里失踪的描述，以及来自想要找到自己的孩子的家庭的衷心请求。

美国手里的纸张掉落到地面。他知道罗丝玛丽的照片不会在其中，但这很容易就能看出来，英国花了一整个晚上想要找到她。茶杯堆在书桌的角落，说明了他一晚上的时间都在浏览那些文件，而没有睡觉。

去到英国的卧室，美国在踢到一个倒在地上的玻璃瓶子的时候惨叫一声，瓶子撞到墙壁发出砰的一声。他微微抽搐，认出来那是一瓶威士忌。英国的卧室里会有一瓶空的威士忌的原因不多，而它们没一个是好的。

但是，在房子里所有令人沮丧的东西当中，美国注意到最压抑的那一样。他看见粉色的绒毛散落在地面，一支毛绒尖角就躺在另一个空瓶子旁边，告诉着他，这些粉色的绒毛曾经属于他在一个集市上的一个荒诞的嘉年华游戏上给英国赢回来的可爱毛绒独角兽。英国表现得很嫌弃这东西，就跟平时一样，但美国知道其实他很喜欢它。美国跪在地上，拼命地把粉色的绒毛收集起来，直到有一个独角兽尺寸的一堆。他得相信自己能弥补一切，直到他留意到滴落到眼镜上的液体，才意识到自己在哭泣。

美国不知道自己缩成团在这只碎成片的毛绒动物旁边过了多久，是他那爱国的手机铃声穿透了他的沮丧的思绪。

他低头看去，看见是德国的来电，他可能是想知道为什么美国开会迟到了。美国无视了来电，他有更重要的事情要处理，从去一趟美国大使馆开始。

是时候说出真相了，全部真相，只有真相。

他只是希望这样就可以了。

 

* * *

 

 

__几个小时之前……_ _

罗丝玛丽用额头抵着飞机的窗户，眨着眼睛、惊讶地看着黎明的光芒将远处的水面染上了苍白。她高兴地一边尖叫、一边在苏格兰的大腿上蹦跶着。“看啊，斯科蒂叔叔！是大海！”

“是的，它很漂亮，”他同意道，“你以前见过海洋吗？”

“嗯-嗯，我在海边出生的！”

“真的吗？在哪里呢？”苏格兰鼓舞着问道。

“爹哋跟我说，我是从佛罗里达出来的。”

“他说了 _ _啥__ ？”苏格兰在罗丝玛丽头顶跟威尔士交换了个眼神。苏格兰摇了摇头：“美国不该被允许接近小孩。”

威尔士揉了揉下巴：“而如果美国才是怀孕的那个，他不应该告诉她，她是从康沃尔或者曼胡德半岛之类的地方出来的吗？”

“兄弟们，”北爱尔兰从靠近过道的座位那里打断他们，“我不想谈论英国海岸线的哪个部分代表着英国的屌（dick）。”

罗丝玛丽侧了侧脑袋：“什么是屌，斯科蒂叔叔？”

当北爱尔兰在窃笑，他们周边的乘客震惊地喘着粗气，苏格兰呛到了：“这个问题得问你的父母，小姑娘。”

“噢，我很快就能见到英喔了吗？”

“一降落就可以。”

“然后爹哋在会议结束之后就会来找我们吗？”

“是的，”苏格兰撒谎道，“现在，小姑娘……除了美国，你还记得其他照顾过你的人吗？”他轻柔地问道。

罗丝玛丽摇头：“只有爹哋。”

苏格兰试着不要因失望而骂脏话。

“或者英国在那些告示中能找到什么。”威尔士说道。

飞机一降落，罗丝玛丽就催促着她的苏格兰叔叔在带着她到行李认领处的时候走快一点。知道英国在等着她，她转动脑袋四处张望着，直到一头凌乱的金发出现在视野里。

“爸爸！爸爸！”她高兴地大喊，趁着苏格兰惊讶的时候挣脱了他的手臂。她一路躲闪着人们的腿和滚动的行李箱，迈动着小短腿，尽可能快地来到英国身边。

英国睁大眼睛看着小女孩伸出手臂环上他的腿，紧紧地抱着他。他把她抱到怀里，缓慢地直起身子，他的兄弟们挤过人群。“有碰到运气吗？”他问他们。

苏格兰摇头：“恐怕没有，这位小姑娘貌似不记得任何关于她真正的双亲的事情。”

“爸爸，什么是屌？”罗丝玛丽甜美地问道。

英国震惊到差点把她摔了：“你们三个到底 _ _教了__ 她什么？”

苏格兰瞥向威尔士，威尔士看向北爱尔兰，北爱尔兰看着他的手机，假装自己收到一封紧急邮件。苏格兰耸耸肩，撒谎道：“不知道，肯定是美国的错。”

“幸好我们及时拯救了她。”北爱尔兰插话。

“好吧……我这边恐怕找不到任何一条对应的信息。”英国叹了口气，揉了揉黑眼圈。“两对父母想要亲眼见见她，只是确定一下。我很讨厌燃起了他们的希望，但我不知道我们还能做什么。”

“很快能见到爹哋吗？”罗丝玛丽呢喃着，把脸埋在英国的颈窝里，安心地叹了口气。

“我们会尽快找到你的母亲和父亲的。”英国向她保证，抚着她的背安慰她。她依偎着他，在英伦兄弟们挤进英国的车里的时候在他的怀里睡着了。他打了个呵欠，希望自己也能睡觉。前一晚已经够辛苦的了，这一天似乎还会更累。

罗丝玛丽在跟第一对父母见面的时候全程睡了过去，英国很庆幸她没有听见那对夫妻绝望地看着她、告诉英国她不是他们失踪了的女儿时压抑的啜泣声。他为浪费了他们的时间而道歉，然后把她带回了车上，轻轻地来回摇晃着，让小女孩继续在他的怀里小睡。她让他想起了自己曾经抱在怀里的另一个国家，但他立刻愤怒而悲伤地甩掉了这个想法。

威尔士从驾驶座往后瞥去，看见英国憔悴的状态之后脸上出现担忧的表情。“准备好去见下一对夫妇了吗？”她问道。

“我觉得我们的选择不多。”英国回道，带着一声叹息，往后靠回自己的座位。他只是希望罗丝玛丽在看见他们时能记起她真正的父母。她貌似完全相信 _ _他__ 就是她的爸爸，他不确定自己想亲眼看见当她得知真相时脸上的失望表情。

“这次要让我来吗？”威尔士怜悯地问道。

英国点头，感激他的兄弟中至少有一个能做到一半体面，至少在没有涉及到足球比赛的时候。“如果可以的话。”

当他们来到下一个地址，威尔士走进房子里，两分钟之后走了出来，怀里抱着一个挣扎着大叫的孩子。“我要我的爸爸！”一个十分清醒又十分愤怒的罗丝玛丽在尖叫着：“爸爸！”

被女孩的尖角驱使着，英国从车里跳了出来，朝她跑了过去。

“你最好抱着她。”威尔士说道，快速地把孩子递了过去。

英国把她拥在怀里，在她哭泣的时候安慰地呢喃着。“好了，好了，”他轻声说道，“我们会找到你的爸爸的。”

“你们为什么要试着丢掉我？”罗丝玛丽恸哭道。

“我们没有，亲爱的，我们只是在尝试找到你的亲生父母。”英国回道。

她抬起头，用通红的双眼看着他：“我不明白！我就只有你和爹哋，拜托别离开我。”

“我没有……不是那样的……我很抱歉，亲爱的。我保证，只要你需要我，我都会在这里照顾你。”英国说道，伸手拭去她的眼泪。他轻轻地拍着她的背，即便他在担心着，每一个亲切的举动都会让她更难回到她真正的父母身边。她点点头，在他走回车里的时候依偎在他怀里。

“你认为美国找到了一个失忆的孤儿吗？”苏格兰建议道。

“我真的不知道。”英国承认道，在系上安全带的同时，茫然地轻轻摇晃着罗丝玛丽。

“我还是坚持我们要在有机会的时候把他揍到肯开口为止。”北爱尔兰抱怨道。

“噢？”英国扬起一边眉毛，“他又叫你爱尔兰了是吧？”

“没错。”威尔士回道。

“是的。”苏格兰附和。

“闭嘴。”北爱尔兰撅起嘴道。

他们沉默地坐在车里，英国思考着下一步该怎么做。他没有吃早餐，非常想要喝上一杯茶，而且现在看来他得对一个被洗脑到相信他是她的父亲的小女孩负责。他们曾计划轮流照顾罗丝玛丽，但现在开始像是英国得全盘负责这件事了。

“如果我们不能立刻找到她的父母，我就得需要一些临时的托儿用品。”英国说道，用一只手揉着额头，想要减轻头痛。“女王给了我一些乔治王子用过的东西，在我告诉她关于……”他的声音弱了下去。

“你还没告诉她真相是吧？”威尔士在把车开出停车场、熟练地穿梭在伦敦狭窄的街道上时问道。

英国脸红了起来。“我只是在等待合适的时机。”他辩驳道，在他们开往白金汉宫的路上注视着窗外。

“哈！我不认为向女王承认你的男友是个没有怀孕的撒谎大傻蛋会有一个合适的时机。”

英国一脸痛苦地、尽可能快地捂住了小女孩的双耳。“阿北！”他咆哮道，“别说脏话！”他真的不想去跟她的父母解释为什么她在他们的照顾之下会学会这么多脏话。

“别跟孩子太亲近了，”苏格兰警告道，“你不能留住她。”

“我没跟她亲近。”英国辩解道。他没有在宠爱这个孩子，他只是表现得像个负责、成熟的大人，不像他的兄弟们。当他确定他们不再吐脏字，至少在现在，他才露出她的耳朵。

罗丝玛丽困惑地侧着脑袋，抬起头用大大的、恳求着的眼睛看着他。“我们很快就能回家吗？”她问道，“我饿了而且我要尿尿。”

“我无法拒绝上午茶以及一趟洗手间。”北爱尔兰同意道。

威尔士赞同这个主意，选了一处在王宫附近的西饼店。他的兄弟们高兴地吞咽着甜点的时候，英国发现处于很尴尬的境地，他要带罗丝玛丽去男卫生间。他等在隔门外面，然后帮她够着洗手盆去洗手。

她坚持要在回用餐区的路上牵着他的手，一边来回甩着手一边高兴地哼着歌。英国低头看着她，露出了关切的笑容，然后意识到，苏格兰在变得亲近的危险的问题上是对的。清楚知道他们一找到她的父母就要把她还回去，他就连看她都感到痛心。更糟糕的是，英国发现自己差点就在希望在她的父母身上发生了很不好的事情，这样他就能毫无愧疚地留下她。

一回到兄弟们所在的桌子那边，熟悉而令人放松的茶香就把他们包围了起来。英国感激地给自己倒了杯茶，他的兄弟们还在继续往嘴里塞传统上午茶的饼干和果酱。

“我能喝点吗？”罗丝玛丽朝英国怀里凑了凑，她倚着他的大腿，好奇地看着茶杯。

“你应该要问的是‘ _ _我可以喝点吗？__ ’”他轻声地纠正她。

“噢。”她朝他笑笑，“可以吗？”

“当然，亲爱的。”他把茶杯递过去，看着她小心地撮了一口。

她的脸上绽放出笑容：“这真哒很好喝！”

“我很高兴美国没有毁掉你的味觉。”英国怜爱地说道。

“也许让她跟 _ _你__ 待在一起才危险。”威尔士在咀嚼间隙戏谑道。

“一边去。”英国翻着白眼抱怨道，决定他那最安静的哥哥一点都不得体。他回去喝他的茶，喝完之后就感觉好多了。虽然比起八个小时的睡眠这还不够提神，但也是相当好的替代品了。

“爹哋有时候会泡茶。”罗丝玛丽说道。

“是吗？”

“嗯哼，但他不喝，只是喜欢它的气味。”

“我明白了。”如果英国不是对美国那么生气，他会觉得这个消息很是喜人。事实上，他不得不咽下涌上喉头的怒火。美国是个大话精，他没有想念他的权利。

吃饱喝足膀胱清空之后，他们前往白金汉宫取得了女王曾许诺过的儿童用品和玩具。英国很庆幸陛下不在住所，他还没准备好把向她介绍罗丝玛丽，并解释这个孩子并不是他的。而且小女孩貌似并不怎么明白她为什么不能把女王称作‘奶奶’。他归罪于美国对王室的松懈态度。

英国让罗丝玛丽和他的哥哥们待在一起，然后走向储藏室，挑选了多余的婴儿用品和玩具。小王子出生的时候，王室家族收到了成堆的婴儿礼物，他们捐了绝大部分，但即便是他们留下的一小部分，也足以塞满几十间婴儿房。

他留意到一个婴儿床，看着很像他和美国挑的那个，他抑制住泪水，回想起他们的购物之旅很让他痛心，回想起他曾经为了他们的孩子的降生那么的激动让他很痛苦。那激动足以扫清他对一个国家怀孕的荒谬想法的怀疑和猜测。他应该清楚不要去相信美国那些甜美的诺言。

擦去眼泪，英国最后看了那个婴儿床一眼，知道这从来不是命运。他没有时间去沉湎于绝望之中，还有一个小女孩在指望着他。即便她不是 _ _他的__ 孩子，她值得他最好的照顾。冷静下来之后，他回去发现他的哥哥们正在与在宫殿里转悠的柯基玩耍。他怜爱地摇了摇头，注意到有人不见了之后，开始感到恐慌。

“罗丝玛丽在哪里？”英国问道。

“她一分钟前还在这里。”苏格兰说道，向周围瞥了一眼，皱起眉头。

北爱尔兰耸耸肩：“我以为她跟你一起呢？她说要找她的爹哋。”

“她称呼我作爸爸，她称呼 _ _美国__ 作爹哋！”英国大叫。他的恐慌逐渐增强，他们搜索了整个房间却只是徒劳。守卫们被传唤过来，然后分开组成了搜索小队。英国着急地搜索着一个又一个的房间，呼喊着罗丝玛丽的名字。他知道如果她会回应任何一个人的话，那个人会是他。

“罗丝玛丽，现在不是玩捉迷藏的好时机。”英国喊道。

“亲爱的，你想要出去吃冰淇淋吗？”他去到另一个房间。

“求你了，亲爱的，我会……我会打电话给美国。你可以用电话跟他说话，听上去不是很棒吗？”

他的心沉了下去，他知道那个女孩确实走丢了。他和守卫们把搜索范围扩大到白金汉宫外面。罗丝玛丽看着像是个聪明的女孩，如果她在寻找美国，她知道不在宫殿里寻找。他在确定搜索范围的时候，其中一名守卫突然朝他敬了个礼，给了他一个标有‘紧急’字样的信封。

这是来自美国大使馆的。英国确信这是来自美国本人，正考虑无视它。在分手之后，他们都避免使用官方的渠道，为了不让他们的上司搅浑他们的私事和国际事务。但如果这有可能帮他找到罗丝玛丽，他就得打开它。

英国用开信刀切开密封。他皱起眉头，看着信封里面只有一张纸。这是一份官方文件，描述阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯代表美国政府把一片土地转让给一个自称朗姆伯爵的人，以获得英属西弗罗里达自治领的土地。

__英属西弗罗里达自治领。_ _

纸张在英国因震惊愣住的时候从他麻木的手指上滑落。他没有听见信封砸落地面的声响，耳朵里只有血液砰动的声音。他的心脏在胸腔里痛苦地躁动着。

__她是个微型国家。_ _

守卫看着很担心：“长官，你还好吗？”

__一个英属的微型国家。_ _

“他没事，”苏格兰解释道，“我们应该带他回家了。”

__一个英美的微型国家。_ _

英国想说他没事，事实上好极了。只是胸口感到一种奇怪的撞击，脑袋里满是模糊的云雾。

__他当爸爸了。_ _

感到一阵狂喜和筋疲力尽，英国昏了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

_“善有善报，恶有恶报，这就是小说的意义。”_

__-奥斯卡·王尔德_ _

 

英国醒来的时候正平躺着，他能听见他的哥哥们在他上方大声地争吵着。他没有磕到脑袋的感觉，所以他们其中的至少一个人有在他砸到地面之前及时接住了他。整理了下模糊的思绪，他花了好一阵子才弄明白他的哥哥们为什么听着如此着急。他们在辩论着，如何才是寻找英属西弗罗里达的最好方法，清楚明白，如果他们没有找到她，美国会用核武器炸了他们的屁股。

“……找了尼斯湖水怪超过100年了，到现在你还没找到！而那还只是一个湖！”北爱尔兰叉腰抱怨道。

“不是一个湖！”苏格兰反驳道，“那是一个 _ _海湾。__ ”

“我们不应该先为英国做点什么吗？”威尔士说道，用脚顶了顶英国的大腿，“没事了，他醒了。”

苏格兰露出假笑：“奇怪，他没有喝酒啊。”

“噢，闭嘴。”英国抱怨着坐了起来，感觉仍然有点头重脚轻，接着慢慢地站起身。他很感激他们在担忧美国的怒火，而不是像平时一样嘲笑他的晕厥咒语。他拿出手机，从通讯录里翻出美国的号码。

威尔士侧了侧头去看清屏幕。“你不是想打电话给他吧？”他不相信地问道。

“说谎是造成我们现在这种境地的首要原因，”英国合理地回道，“她也是他的孩子，而且他应该知道她失踪了。”

“等等！先给我一个小时赶飞机离开这个国家，”北爱尔兰打断道，伸手捋了一把他那赤褐色的头发，“我一直都想去北韩一趟。”他的兄弟们斜眼看着他，于是他补充，“噢，拜托！这是唯一一个名字里也带北字的国家了。”

“别管他。我不怕美国，我会帮你找到小姑娘的。”苏格兰许诺道。

“你这么说是因为你有核武器。”北爱尔兰低声嘟哝着，但他加入到围着地图的人群当中。他们把附近的地区分成四个部分，每个人负责其中一个。他的三个哥哥都分头出发之后，英国惊恐地注视着手机。他深吸一口气，按下了呼叫的按钮。

“英国！她现在怎么样了？你们在哪里？”美国一接到电话就大喊道。他的声音听上去有些嘶哑。

“我收到你的信了，”英国回道，“关于英属西弗罗里达的。”

“你相信了，对吧？因为我的上司——”

“是的，我相信了。”英国打断道，咬起嘴唇准备屈服，“我很抱歉，美国。我应该给你一个机会解释的，而且我也不应该不听你的解释就这么把她带走。”

“没关系，我知道她和你在一起会很安全。”

“呃，关于这个……”

“听着，我明白你为什么这么做。我不应该在想出微型国家的主意之前假装怀孕的，见鬼，我甚至都不知道，为什么我会觉得怀孕会是个好恶作剧。我很抱歉，英国。”

英国顿了顿，欣赏了美国声音里真挚的悔悟一阵子。不幸的是，他莫名怀疑，在被告知罗丝玛丽走丢之后，另一个国家还能否保持同样的语气。

“所以……这安静是好事还是坏事？”美国终于开口。

“那个，是 _ _坏事，__ 但不是你想的那样。你看，我也有一些消息要告诉你。我恐怕罗丝玛丽正……稍稍走散了，而我不确定她现在在哪里。”对面安静了一会儿，英国屏住了呼吸。

“ ** **你把她弄丢了？**** ”美国大喊，“ ** **你怎么能把我们的女儿弄丢了？你真是史上最糟糕的父亲。**** ”

“至少我没有对全世界谎称自己怀孕！”英国厉声说道。

“是你邀请他们的！我差点就要告诉你真相了，但接着那些国家都出现了，把事情搞砸了。”

“你胆敢……呃……”英国揉了揉搏动着的太阳穴，深吸了一口气，“尽管我很乐意在这里大声嚷嚷，但现在我们有一个微型国家要去找。”

“可恶。”他听见美国叹了口气，“你是对的。”

他们在白金汉宫外面碰面，然后开始从宫殿南边开始搜索。他们走在拥挤的街道上，至少一臂距离的两人之间的安静紧绷而尴尬，他们上下（基本在下）打量着，寻找一个带着可爱笑容的金发孩子。

英国从眼角瞥向美国，试着弄明白他那乱七八糟的情绪，他那自以为是的愤怒被不断侵蚀的不确定取代。在过去，误解曾经也导致过争吵，但从未像这次这般严重，也未曾有过如此高的风险。如果他们都不能做到对彼此坦诚，他们要怎么去照顾一个孩子？

走在他前面的美国大步地走在人行道上，从宫殿走到威斯敏斯特大教堂，在沿着人行道上稳步向南的路上，他不断地把头探进商店里。繁忙街道上的游人和顾客看着一点都不像走丢的微型国家。

“你认为我们能感觉到她妈？”美国说出了心中的疑惑。

“怎么说？”

“像这样，”他说的，另英国惊讶地往前一步，把手放到他的胸口上。英国的心跳在美国专注地闭上眼睛的时候加速了。他们保持了这个尴尬地姿势好一阵子，然后美国叹着气垂下了手，“估计不行。”

“也许我们应该分头行动。”英国提议道，心里想着他们得去搜索的诸多街道。

“不行！”美国大喊，眼睛睁大，“每一部恐怖电影都是这样开头的。”

“这不是……噢，好吧，我们就呆在一起。”英国无奈道，美国紧紧地抱着他，差点把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。他内心叛逆的部分享受着美国抱紧他时的温暖与舒适，英国在自己沉浸在这暖心的感觉之前把另一个国家推开了。“把我放开，然后继续找！”他厉声道。

美国微笑道：“别担心，英国，英雄就在这里！我们马上就能找到她。”

“希望如此。”他担心地咬着嘴唇，四处张望着。英国试图用事实安慰自己，一个微型国家不会像一个人类小孩那样脆弱，罗丝玛丽也许走丢了并且很害怕，但她并不会真的遇到危险。

“嘿，她会没事的。”美国安慰道，他的表情柔和了下来，伸出手去扣住英国的肩膀。

“我知道。”英国回道，迈步走出手臂能够到的距离。

美国皱眉：“ _ _我们__ 会和好吗？”

“我……我不清楚。”英国避开美国的凝视，加快了脚步。瞧见前方有一个金发的小孩子，他的心脏速度一下就起来了，但随着他前方的顾客走到一边，他看见那个小女孩正牵着一位女士的手，而且穿的衣服也不一样。她不是他的女儿。

“英国，等等！”美国凭着更大的步幅很快追了上来，他伸出手去抓住英国的上臂，想了想，然后松开了手，“我们找到她之后要怎么办？”

“我打算让她每个月轮流来往我们的国家。”

“你的意思是……像是共同监护权？”美国的眉头皱得更深。

“是的，类似的东西。”英国点头，处理他们的监护权安排比解读自己的痛苦情绪要容易得多。“你喜欢奇数月还是偶数月？单数的话在你的生日和感恩节你就能和她一起了，然后她在我的生日和圣诞节和我一起。”

“你在这件事上怎么这么瓦肯？”美国难以置信地摇了摇头，“我要怎么跟罗丝玛丽讲？我跟她说过，我们要组成一个快乐的家庭。”

“在组成一个快乐家庭之前，你应该先跟 _ _我__ 商量一下。”英国尖锐地回道。当看见美国脸上悲痛欲绝的表情，他觉得愧疚感刺穿了他的身体。尽管美国有那么多的过错，他还是很真诚地尽力照顾小女孩。英国不能用一种会伤害到他们的女儿的方式去宣泄他的怒火。“我会尽力为她缓和过渡期的，”他承诺道，“我们能解决这件事。”

“我……我在几乎整个十一月都和她在一起，我估计，你要十二月才公平。”美国朝英国露出苍白的笑容，“我们得先找到她。”

英国点点头，然后继续寻找，直到他们发现自己来到了红白相间的威斯敏斯特教堂门前。他通常会花点时间去欣赏着不对称的优雅，但今天它只是又一座可能藏着他们的女儿的建筑。他在想，一个祈祷会不会帮上忙，然后他试着回想起自己现在到底是天主教徒还是新教徒。

“左还是右？”美国转动脖子朝向两个方向。当他的胃发出的声音响到吸引了几个朝他们转过来的脑袋，他的脸唰的一下就红了。“其实吧，麦当劳怎么样？”他提议道，指向金拱门。

“我们没有……”英国准备责备这个主意，但他自己的胃也选择在这个时候同情地响了起来，然后他感到一阵头晕席卷而来。“也许吃点东西会是个好主意。”他同意道。

“真的？你不打算抱怨我的垃圾食品？你还好吗？”美国担心地问道，但英国只是从他身边挤过去，走进餐厅。他不想去解释，自己需要吃点东西来避免一天晕两次的屈辱，即便那是可怕的、堵血管的、油腻垃圾食品。

他一踏进餐厅，一个金发的模糊身影进入了他的视线。“罗丝玛丽？”英国喘着气说道。

“爸爸！爹哋！”罗丝玛丽高兴地大喊。她在其他几位顾客的双腿之间穿梭的时候差点让他们摔了食物，小女孩朝美国猛冲过来，后者高兴地大笑着，把她抱起高过头顶，然后开心地转着小圈圈。

“罗茜！”他把她抱进一个温暖的怀抱当中。他拨开她脸上的头发，笑道，“我也想你，甜心。”他补充道，声音满是激动。一阵之后，他也把英国拉进这个怀抱。能找回他的小女儿，英国很是感激，甚至没有抱怨美国那能把肺挤扁的拥抱。英国擦去眼里的泪，然后试着对女孩露出严肃的表情。

“你不应该像那样跑开的，”他警告道，“我们非常担心。”

“我很抱切。”她下唇颤抖着，朝他露出跟美国几乎是一个模子刻出来的狗狗眼。

“没事了，”英国能感到自己在把她从美国那里接过来抱着的时候心在融化，“别再那么做了。”

“爹哋，”她甜美地问道，看向美国，“我可以问一个问题吗？”

“当然可以！”美国明亮地说道，“你真是让她染上了你的礼貌习惯啊。”他朝英国呢喃道。

“什么是屌？”她问道。

美国脸红了。“呀！礼貌不是你唯一在教她的东西啊。”

“葡萄干布丁（spotted dick）是英国的一种很受欢迎的布丁。”英国回道，突然爆发了灵感，“这是一种里面有水果干的奶油冻，挺好吃的。”

“人们喜欢吃屌吗？”

这回轮到英国脸红结巴了，美国出来解围：“一些人吧，这是某种爱好。你想要一份开心乐园餐吗，宝贝？”

“要！”她急切地点头，转移了话题。英国发现，在某些方面上，她很像她爹。他忽然觉得自己像个傻瓜，知道她在找美国，他应该把搜索附近所有麦当劳放在最优先级的。他瞥向美国，同样露出了耀眼的笑容。

“我会叫外带，你可以取消搜索了，然后我们就回家吧。”美国提议道。

英国想，这听上去是个很棒的计划。

 

* * *

 

 

英国从一个幸福的小睡中醒来，罗丝玛丽正蜷缩在他怀里。他瞥了一眼房间，他发现了一些变化，有人收拾酒瓶子和碎掉的粉红独角兽。房间不像英国平时打理的那么干净，但看上去整洁多了。他留罗丝玛丽在他的床上睡觉，然后轻轻走过走廊，在注意到其中一间客房里的新家具时停下了脚步。他肯定是睡得很沉，因为有人用他从白金汉宫挑的家具把育婴房布置好了。等他去到办公室，他毫不意外地发现所有关于失踪儿童的告示和空茶杯都已经没了。

英国顺着微妙的玫瑰香味来到客厅，转过头看见桌子上的花瓶里插着新鲜的花朵，旁边是一盒巧克力。听见有脚步声朝他走来，他朝厨房瞥去。

“等等，你得回楼上去！”美国嬉戏地喊道，朝英国笑着走进客厅。他正穿着英国其中一间镶褶的围裙，看着还挺可爱的。“我正要跟你做床上早餐，但你不在床上的话就不是了。”

英国瞥向时钟。“现在都快晚餐时间了，”他回道。他看向美国，注意到他眼睛下方黑色的眼袋。“你不累吗？”

“我喝了有五杯咖啡！”美国蹦跶着说道，“你的哥哥们有帮忙摆家具。”

“我懂了，”英国感到一阵怀疑，“你列了张单子，上面写着让我原谅你所要做的事，是吧？”

“呃……”美国脸上闪过愧疚的表情。

“我觉得你今晚应该待在别处。”

“连沙发都不行？”美国恳求道，“你的泡泡浴和真的很棒的复合性爱怎么办？你一直都喜欢复合性爱！”

脸红让英国的怒视柔和了下来。“我还没准备好原谅你，”他说，“而且我也不确定，你应该准备好原谅我。”

“噢。”

当他看见美国垂头丧气的表情，英国差点让步了，但他提醒自己，他不想要仅仅是为了创造出一个开心家庭的假象就去掩饰他们的关系问题。“我需要一些时间去单独想想。”他平静地说道。

美国叹着气，脱下围裙，然后把它甩到其中一张沙发上。“厨房里有煎薄饼，”他用单调的语气说道，他从门口最后一次回过头，“我想要你再次相信我，无论代价多少，英国，我都会去做。”他许诺道，然后关上了身后的门。

 

* * *

 

 

‘无论代价多少’显然指的是更多的巧克力和更多的鲜花，在接下来的两个星期每天都送到英国的家和办公室。跟罗丝玛丽解释完英国会照顾她、因为爹哋要回家工作之后，美国就飞回了自己的国家。想到自己爱人的毅力，每当英国看到新送过来的花或者巧克力，他都会为这温柔的烦恼叹气。

“如果我不知道你正在和你的男友拌嘴，我会以为他是在向我求爱，”他的秘书在把一颗巧克力塞进嘴里的时候大笑道，“嗯，起码他品味不错。”

“我承认他很努力。”英国同意道，他从保育员那里接过罗丝玛丽，然后惊讶地发现美国正弯着腰等待他们，谢天谢地他 _ _没有__ 捧着又一束花。

“爹哋！”罗丝玛丽大喊，松开英国的手，朝她爹的怀里冲去。英国试着不要感到嫉妒，提醒自己，小女孩见到两个星期没见的美国会兴奋是很自然的事。

“你有一直当个乖宝宝吗？”美国问道，然后抬起眼，朝英国露出迟疑的笑容，“你看上去可以找点乐子，晚餐和一场戏剧？”

“哪部戏剧？”英国问道，美国递给他一个信封，里面是两张《不可儿戏》的票，他撇了撇嘴。

“你不必跟我一起去，”美国很快地加上，“如果你想要和别人一起去的话，我会照看她的。”

“比如我其中一个哥哥？”英国露出别扭的笑容，“还是别了。”

花时间独自思考过他们的关系让英国的怒火缓和了下来。他们的表现都糟透了，但他最终也得到了一个漂亮的女儿，感觉是时候考虑原谅了。英国点点头，邀请美国到屋里等待他做准备。他对着镜子整理翻领，然后瞥向他床上那只缝补好了的粉色独角兽。它看上去不比新的好，但它仍然是罗丝玛丽最喜欢的玩具。她对和英国待在一起感到非常乐观。在最初和美国一起的几个星期之后，她显然很期待来回往返他们的家。

关上身后的卧室门，他想知道，美国要怎么计划当他们在戏院时对孩童的照顾。走到楼梯口时，英国顿了顿，伸长了脖子，他能听见美国和罗丝玛丽的声音，而且听上去像是他们在谈论他。

“你和爸爸为什么吵架？”罗丝玛丽问道，声音微微颤抖。

“噢，甜心，我们都需要一点时间去考虑一些事，我很抱歉发生了这样的事，但这跟你做过的事情没有任何关系。”

“我能帮上忙吗？”

美国怜爱地笑了：“你的存在已经帮上大忙了。无论发生什么事，我们都会爱你、都会照顾你的，好吗？”

“好！”

英国等了一阵子，眨着眼睛去掉眼里的湿润。他一直都觉得美国会是一个很棒的父亲，这也是他十分想要一个孩子的部分原因。他们都差点搞砸了，但他和美国分开的那段时间给了他一个区思考到底什么才是真正重要的机会。他意识到一切都会很顺利的时候，暖意在他的胸口蔓延。

下到楼梯底层，他朝美国笑笑，然后握住另一个国家的手。美国含情脉脉地朝他回笑。

“今晚谁来照顾罗丝玛丽呢？”英国问道。

“瑞典和芬兰。”美国道，指了指前窗，两个国家正从计程车里出来，走向前门。瑞典貌似抱着一捆的毛毯，西兰正往前冲。金发男孩跑进英国的家，然后笔直朝向另一个微型国家。

“准备好把我当叔叔吧！”他喊道，抱起兴奋笑着的罗丝玛丽。

“除了麻烦精别把他当做任何人。”英国戏谑道，他转过身朝芬兰和瑞典问好。“谢谢你们来照顾她。”他礼貌地说道。

“这是谁？”美国激动地问道，指着瑞典怀里的那一团。发现那是个小孩之后，英国震惊地张大了嘴。

“奥兰。”芬兰微微一笑道。

“嘿，恭喜了！我们会在大概三个小时之后回来。”美国说道，手牵手走向车子的时候，英国仍然一脸懵逼。

“等等……他们是不是……？”

“对啊，”美国笑道，“这不是很棒吗？他们非常感激我们在接下来的一个世纪里还能承担起照顾孩子的责任。”

“我忽然有种世界上的微型国家数量要激增的感觉。”

美国大笑着坐到副驾上。他朝英国犹豫地笑笑，再次握住他的手：“所以……你原谅我了吗？”

“是的，我原谅你这个让我愿望成真的撒谎精。”

“很好，因为我原谅你在我不在这儿接住你的时候晕倒了。”

“什么？”英国大惊，脸红着发动了车，驾驶着前往剧院。“那几个混蛋该学会什么时候闭嘴。”

“别太生气，我觉得他们在搬运家具的时候提起这件事，是因为我在和我的拳头讨论是不是应该要揍他们。”

“你揍了吗？”

美国摇头：“没啦，你知道我有多爱爱尔兰！他是那个给了我圣帕蒂日的好哥们！”

“其实那是……算了。”英国回笑。他们需要对对方更加坦诚，但总是容得下一些善意的谎言。

他们刚好赶上了序幕，不过他们最终错过了戏剧的后半部分。趁幕间休息在衣帽间的复合性爱不能更棒，他敢承认，比王尔德诙谐的对白更好。英国在高潮后的兴奋中露出微笑。他一直都喜欢美满的结局。

 

* * *

 

 

The End


End file.
